high_school_sportsfandomcom-20200215-history
Building a good relay team
In building a good relay team, One has to acknowledge the fact that the anchor leg isn't always the fastest. According to "ex100 on Eliteteack.com, he said "To be blunt, I think the reason why the fastest guy traditionally runs last is ego. He wants to be the one who runs the straight in front of the grandstand and goes through the tape and gets glory. He gets what he wants because he is the fastest and, because of that the coach goes along with him. I don’t think this results in the fastest possible team time." Another editor on the website "Trackboy" said'' Our school’s had tremendous relay success, and the system has always been fastest guy runs second. For my relay team, our anchor was just a guy on the team. Best curve runner runs 3rd, fastest guy 2nd, best starter is the starter, and the 4th guy was our anchor.'' Positioning Runners In A Relay Team First Leg: The first runner definitely has to be the best on 200m in a 4by100. He must be the best on the curve and the 2nd fastest on the team. He must also be a very good starter who will never get disqualified (especially with the new rule of no false starts and who is very fast over the 60- 80 meters Second Leg: The second leg must be the fastest runner on the team. He must have a lot of endurance and also have very good speed endurance and reliable baton changes (The fastest sprinter of the group, who takes over, 10 meters before the 300 meter, and hands over right at the end, 10 meters ahead of the 200 meter mark. The fastest runner will run 120 meters. Third Leg: This runner must not necessarily be the slowest on the team but in some cases he might be. The third leg who now receives the baton, 10 meters past the 200 meter mark and passes it 10 meters back (110 meters mark) The third leg runs the shortest distance (80m) because the 2nd leg ran 120m. Some modern sprinting theories say that the third leg is the slowest runner but it’s depends. Fourth Leg: Modern sprinting theories have debunked the fact that the last leg should be the fastest runner, according to some rio Olympic coaches the last leg is the 3rd fastest runner in the team. He must also know how to run under pressure. Concerning the last leg and the other runners from other teams certain adjustments have to be made before the relay race starts depending on the height of the last leg and the height of other teams’ last legs. Running depends on lower body strength, upper body flexibility and height, If you’re not tall and you run pretty well you’re gifted. If your last leg being your 3rd fastest runner is the shortest amongst the other anchor legs then certain things should be done as taller anchor legs close up the gap really quickly which should be avoided because other runners have put in their best in setting out a gap which the last leg must continue Note: The third and last legs should be usually the 3rd fastest - 4th fastest runners not the 1st fastest – 2nd fastest runners. The first and second also have to be tall and have good qualities of a runner. Goodluck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!